


Triple Your Fun

by ladylace616



Series: No One Way - Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Couch Sex, Dildos, Double Oral Penetration, F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Group Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mutant Powers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylace616/pseuds/ladylace616
Summary: Late kinktober contribution. I have heard it said, "There is no one way to do kink." Lorna learns a new unique skill with her powers, and needs the Frost Sisters to help her test it out.





	Triple Your Fun

Lorna has been practicing using her powers in new ways. It was no surprise to her that they were curious about her progress. She wasn’t surprised Reeva sent them to check on her. What she was surprised by was the state of undress the girls met her in.

The triplets lay on their backs on the white couch. They were naked as the day were cloned. All of their bouncy tits swayed in perfect unison and Lorna was not surprised to see matching sets of curly blonde hair covering the mounds between their legs.

“Au Naturale?” she inquired with a quirked brow. The sisters wore identical smirks of satisfaction. They were damn sexy, and they knew it.

Esme spread her legs wider, inviting Lorna closer. The green headed mutant smiled lustfully and advanced. She wore a small black dress, no panties on underneath. Her hips swayed tantalizingly as she walked towards them.

When she was close enough, Esme pulled her closer by the hem of her dress. She pressed her face against Lorna’s modest breasts, feeling that she was not wearing a bra either. Her nipples stiffened almost immediately and Esme chuckled breathily. She licked her lips and looked up into Lorna’s blissful face. She enclosed Lorna’s clothed nipple in her mouth and relished the hum of approval Lorna gave.

Her sisters wanted to play. As Esme teased Lorna’s breasts in front of her, Sophie on her side reached between her legs. Her fingers gingerly grazed Lorna’s inner thighs, teasing her deliciously. Phoebe stood and went to stand behind Lorna. She pulled her green hair aside and breathed sexily against her exposed neck. Lorna shivered against her and ground her ass back against Phoebe.

Esme pulled the straps of Lorna’s dress down for better access. Her perky tits popped free and Esme was free to worship her small pink nipples. She sucked one hardened peak into her mouth an expertly swirled her tongue around it.

At the same time, Sophie had stopped teasing her. She discovered Lorna’s pussy was dripping wet and her lips puffy. She ground her palm against her slick mound, and Lorna let loose a shuddering breath. Phoebe was now kissing her neck languidly and groping her ass with a vengeance.

The onslaught of touch was too amazing. Lorna could hardly tell where one triplet began and the other ended. One had their fingers in her snatch, the other their lips on her breast, and one with a handful of ass. Suddenly, Esme was not satisfied with her position. She pulled Lorna free from Phoebe’s roaming hands.

Lorna whined at the loss of contact. She clenched her thighs together and suddenly Esme was pulling her dress down her ribcage. It fell to the ground around her heavily booted feet. Esme lay down on the couch. She pulled Lorna down on top of her so that Lorna could sit on her face.

Lorna’s cunt was dark and well maintained. She tasted delicious as Esme buried her face in her snatch. Sophie was ready for a turn. She went to the armrest of the couch and positioned herself in front of Lorna. She didn’t mentally need to command Lorna to lean forward and lick her slit from bottom to top. She voraciously licked her slit up and down trying to focus as Esme licked her cunt below her. Lorna reached down to strum Esme’s pussy simultaneously, furiously rubbing against the blonde’s snatch.

Phoebe didn’t want to be left out. She crouched on the side of the couch next to Esme’s head. As Esme ate out Lorna’s pussy, Phoebe decided her tight puckered asshole looked lonely.

She lewdly sucked on her fingers, coating them in saliva. She leaned forward and gently probed her fingers against Lorna’s asshole. Lorna rocked back against her fingers, grinding her pussy on Esme’s face. Phoebe leaned over the other armrest of the couch and started to slurp noisily at Lorna’s puckered hole. Her ass was beautiful and she responded so enthusiastically to the double head she was being given.

Lorna came with a cry. The girls stopped their onslaught of her pussy and Lorna slumped to the side off of Esme. She might have just had her world rocked by the triplets, but this was far from over. They were in the main training room, but Lorna’s bedroom wasn’t far.

With a mischievous glint in her eye, Lorna summoned something from her bedroom. It glowed in a green light as it got closer, and the girls could see it was a shiny silver dildo. The girls weren’t expecting it, but suddenly the green glow intensified as Lorna manipulated the subject matter.

She turned one large silver dildo into three smaller ones. They floated in the air beside her, and she quirked an eyebrow in invitation. Did the girls dare?

No one could say they didn’t live on the edge. The girls giggled and all positioned themselves on the couch. They spread their legs wide, and Lorna manipulated the dildos closer to the triplets. Lorna concentrated carefully and started on Esme first. She brought one of the dildos against Esme’s wet cunt and teasingly rubbed it against her opening. Esme and her sisters were extremely aroused watching the level of control Lorna had over her powers.

Esme was more pleasantly surprised than anybody. The dildo finally penetrated her and Lorna was able to keep a steady rhythm. As she became used to fucking Esme with her mutant powers, she expanded her senses and started in on her sisters. The girls let loose a cacophony of moans at the way Lorna was able to fuck them all at once.

It was like being fucked by a tireless machine. The girls all came at various times, and Lorna learned that Sophie was a squirter. Esme was quiet when she came, and Phoebe yelled like a banshee. Lorna was extra horny by the time she got them all off. She was impressed at the range of her powers.

 _Learn something new every day_ , she proudly thought to herself.


End file.
